


Warm me up

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, prompt, short short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out window shopping, our boys get caught in freezeing new york rain, so when they get home they try to heat things up a litte</p><p>oh my god im chokeing that's so cheesy everyone know's where this is heading who am i kidding almost porn without plot and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload becasue i'm over writeing porn. When i get another bad craveing for Jercy i'll write the rest of this but till then nah.

A wisp of white breath floated from his lips as Jason pulled the collar of his jacket up.

“I fucking hate this city. Why didn’t we go to college in Hawaii?” Percy grumbled through his chattering teeth.    

They walked shoulder to shoulder through the massive crowd of pedestrians, but even in this bitter weather New York and its people weren’t phased. Blaring horns and yelling filled the air as always, except today everyone was wrapped up in coats and scarves. Well everyone except for Percy who was too stubborn to put on a proper winter coat insisting it would warm up later which of course it didn’t. Percy wouldn’t stop leaning on him for body heat every time they had to wait at a cross walk, and this time as they waited Jason looked up at the grey cloudy sky framed by necks of skyscrapers, wondering if he was weird for likening the cold weather Percy hated so much. He loved the cozy warmth you got from being bundled up, they way a hot cup of coffee tastes so much better when everything around you is so freezing, and while the crisp air burned his ears red from cold, it was refreshing and tingled all his senses awake.           

“Jason!” Percy yelled as he yanked on his friends scarf.

       Jason choked as his face was brought down several inches and put in front of a shop window.

“What is it?” Jason grumbled as he adjusted the tight fabric from his throat.

“I want it.” Percy said firmly.

“Want what?”

“The kotatsu.” Percy said, still holding onto Jason’s scarf as he stared into the window.

       Jason straighten up as much as he could and took a better look. What looked like a huge comforter fell off the ends of a small square in the center.

“Is that a table or something?” said Jason

“Yeah but there’s a heater underneath it and all the warmth gets stuck under the blankets. We need it, our apartment is always freezing!”

“That’s because it’s January and everyone’s apartment is freezing.” Jason sighed

“Jason come on!”

“It’s like five hundred bucks!”

“Monthly payments of nineteen ninety nine!” Percy whined as he pointed to a sign.

“Percy we don’t need this!”

“Jaaasooon!” Percy whined as he pulled on the boy’s arm.

       Jason glared at Percy, but his bright red nose and begging eyes made it hard to say no.

“Fine. But not today, well come back for it tomorrow.” Jason grumbled as he started walking again.

“Yes!”

Percy smiled to himself, quite pleased as he walked along before he started another fit of sneezes.  Jason rolled his eyes and pulled his scarf off.

“Bring a winter coat next time.” He grumbled as he wrapped the fabric around Percy’s face.  Once the scarf was doubled over so only his eyes peaked out with his tufts of messy black hair, Jason smiled and turned back to the watching the light across the street.

As they waited, side by side Percy eventually slipped his arm through Jason’s, who locked Percy’s cold fingers in with his own as he slipped their hands into his large coat pocket for extra warmth.

Percy squeezed his hand, as the cross walk started to count down.  Jason leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead and Percy snuggle closer hugging Jason’s arm to his chest. The cross walk finally flashed green and they started moving again when thunder suddenly crashed overhead

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jason grumbled.

Jason weaved through the crowd pulling Percy along as rain started to pour down. By the time they got to the sidewalk the boys were outright sprinting to their apartment building. They both squeezed into the revolving door and nearly fell out the other side.  Percy moved for the elevator, but Jason yanked him toward the stairs.

“That’ll take too long.” Jason breathed as he shivered in freezing rain.

“Jason we live on the tenth floor!”

“The exercise will heat us up.” Jason said as he slammed the door open with his shoulder and started up the stairs.  

By the time they were at their floor they were panting, practically crawling to the front door. Jason felt his jeans for the keys but Percy pulled them out of his coat pocket and unlocked the door. In one movement they dropped their bags peeled off their jackets, and collapsed onto the couch together.

“I hate you that was a horrible idea.” Percy breathed as he made himself comfortable on Jason’s chest.

       His body was freezing, his shirt clinging to him soaked in sweat. Percy tangled his limbs in with Jason’s as he rested his chin on Jason’s collar. In his messy, jet black hair droplests of rain water dripped down and ran across his pink cheeks winded from running.  Jason propped himself up with one arm and wrapped the other around Percy’s waist.

“I hate you too.” Jason said with a small laugh as pressed his lips against his.

Percy opened his mouth up with a soft moan and ran his fingers through Jason’s wet hair. After a while Jason sat up, and Percy adjusted himself on his lap. The kiss deepened, and soon Percy peeling off Jason’s shirt.

“Jason.” Percy mewled as he wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck.

He ran his tongue over the corner of Jason’s mouth, tracing the little scar before he gently bit on his lip. Percy pulled back a little and touched his forehead to Jason’s, just barely opening his eyes to see him through a frame of lashes as then Jason opened his. For a moment, they just stared like that, breathing in eachother’s arms until Percy moved his waist forward in a grind with a smirk plastered on his face. Jason shivered and shoved Percy on his back, pulling the boy’s shirt off over his head and ran his hands over every inch of his torso before he moved one hand up to cup Percy’s face as he closed his mouth over his.

Percy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his legs around waist, bucking his hips up to grind against his crotch. Jason slid one arm behind Percy’s back and pulled him up onto his lap again.

“Impatient tonight.” Jason breathed as he nuzzled Percy’s neck.

“Your making me wait for my kotatsu, don’t make me wait for this too.” Percy laughed.

Jason grabbed Percy’s ass with both hands and lifted him off the couch as he stood.

“Fair enough.” Jason sighed

       He hit the lights off on his way to their room, and sat down in the center of his bed.

“But I’m feeling lazy tonight. You do all the work.” He smiled as he laid down.

Percy straddled his lap and crouched over him, arms on either side of Jason’s head as he whispered in his ear.

“You sure about that? I’m in a mood and there’s no turning back once I get started.” Percy said in a low voice.

Thunder boomed as the rush of rain pelted the window. Percy pulled back, sitting up right on top of him and smiled down. In a flash of lighting, for less than a second Jason could see him. His bare chest, his dark hair slick with rain, a devious smile that suited him all too well, and a glint in his eyes filled with want.  Jason put his arms around Percy’s neck and pulled him close into a hungry kiss.

“Ravish me.”  Jason breathed with a smile.    

**Author's Note:**

> lol i've prbly delted this fic like 3 times and now i'm just gonna orphan it


End file.
